


she's got the music (and my drumsticks)

by localspacelesbian



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen, i got the music, outside pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localspacelesbian/pseuds/localspacelesbian
Summary: They were just trying to have band practice when Julie Molina came dancing through the music room.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	she's got the music (and my drumsticks)

They were just trying to have band practice. There was a game that night and a marching band competition next weekend, and they just wanted to get through a morning practice in the music room with Mrs. Harrison. They’d just started their last song when she came in. Julie Molina. The girl who’d gone from not playing a note in almost a year to upstaging Dirty Candi at the pep rally the other week. Kind of an icon at Los Feliz.

She only seemed about half aware of anything around her. She had headphones in, and she just came in and started dancing through the room. The band, ever professional, kept playing as they watched her. Mrs. Harrison just smiled and shook her head in amusement. Everyone knew Julie was one of her favorite students, and sure they were all happy for her that she was playing music again, but this was a little ridiculous. But she was having fun, and she was Julie Molina. That girl could get away with just about anything with nothing but a smile. And she probably didn’t even realize it. And yeah, maybe her excitement was a little contagious, so the band danced along with her as they continued playing, even if she was dancing to a different song.

And Eli didn’t mind. Honestly, they were having just as much fun as everyone else, drumming along to a song they played at every game and could probably play in their sleep at this point.

Then she grabbed their drumsticks and tapped out a beat on their snare drum that did not go with the song the rest of the band was playing. Eli tried to get them back, but she just spun out of the way and kept going. She moved to the front of the room and pretended to conduct for a minute with the sticks, but her timing was off. Then, still holding Eli’s sticks, she danced right out of the room.

They followed her down the hallway. (It wasn’t like they could keep playing without their sticks, and practice was nearly over anyway.) She was still dancing, singing lightly to herself a song they’d never heard before. Outside of the music room, they could hear the muffled sounds of the song coming from her earbuds.

A few people gave her weird looks, but most students just ignored her. She even managed to get a couple students (and the janitor for some reason?) to dance along with her, just laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. To be fair, this was a performing arts school, so it wasn’t entirely out of the norm to see someone dancing through the halls. Though usually it was someone who was here for, you know, dance.

At some point, Eli got stuck behind another group of students, but eventually they managed to catch up to her just as she was opening her locker, still bopping to her music but apparently coming out of whatever daydream she was having. Their drumsticks were sticking out of her back pocket.

“Are you done?” Eli asked her. She seemed confused. They pointed at their drumsticks in her pocket. “I need my sticks back.” She pulled them out, seeming surprised, like she had no idea how they got there, but she gave them back with an apologetic look. Eli just took them and walked back to the music room to gather their things.

First the hologram band and now this? Man, this school was getting weirder by the day. Or maybe it was just Julie Molina.


End file.
